Hermione con dudas? Pero de amor
by Essy
Summary: Mmm...Hermione con....????? Bueno tb saldran Sirius and Remus y alguna que otra personita más.... REVIEWS!!!!!!PORFA!!!!!!!!Asi me poneis contenta!!!!!^^
1. Default Chapter

DUDAS

Hermione estaba en casa preparando la maleta, mirando que no le faltara ningún libro o cualquier cosa.

Ese verano había estado de vacaciones y había podido pensar mejor. Pero ahora que solo faltaba tres horas para ir a Hogwarts se le habían disparado todas las dudas que en el verano intento olvidar.

- Por que a mi? – se preguntaba hermione – cual de los dos? Por que no me pueden gustar los dos? Se que me tengo que decidir pero es que cada uno tiene su encanto...

Se arreglo, ese año quería cambiar su físico. Y lo había  conseguido! Ya estaba harta que las de más chicas hablaban de ella por su físico pero la verdad es que eso le importaba muy poco solo quería que dos chicos se fijaran en ella. 

Llevaba el pelo largo muy liso y brillante (había ido el día antes a la pelu!!! X si acaso, ejem...), sus mechas ya naturales estaban mas rubias, tenía un color muy bonito. Su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado.

Ahora comenzarían sexto y ya tenía muchas ganas de ver a todos sus amigos, en especial a uno y a su enemigo...

- PAPA!!!MAMA!!! Nos podemos ir ya????

- Hermione, no grites, no estamos sordos – le dijo su padre

- Perdona pero es que estoy muy nerviosa y ya tengo ganas de ver a los amigos – dijo Hermione sonrojada.

- Es normal, hija, venga vámonos ya- le dijo mama.

En el expreso

- HARRY!!!! Ron! – grito hermione y fue corriendo junto a los dos.

- Herm???- dijeron los dos con la boca abierta.

Hermione se tiro encima de Harry (no penséis mal!!! Aunque a más de una ya le gustaría ser en este momento hermione :P) y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él al principio no sabía como tendría que reaccionar pero no se lo penso dos veces y también la abrazo.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que al final los dos se dieron cuenta y se pusieron rojos. Ron no se fijo es eso y también la abrazo pero no se podía comparar con el abrazo de harry- penso hermione (jeje y kien no?)

- Estás muy GUAPA!- dijo ron

- Gracias, vosotros también lo estáis- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry. Estaba como nunca, con unos pantalones azules apretados y una camiseta ajustada que se le podían ver los pectorales sin duda eran del Quiddith.

Harry también la estaba mirando y pensando – No puede ser esta mi herm, mi hermione, mi hermana...mi mejor amiga mi gran amor, mi gran amor? Pero harry que dices? Pero es que ese cuerpo, esas curvas? Dios mío ahora soy un pervertido? Por suerte ese momento Ron le saco bruscamente se sus pensamiento.

- Por lo menos se podía haber puesto enfermo o sino se podía haber muerto y asi nos hacia un gran favor a todos

- Ron! – dijo hermione. Y miro a la persona que se refería Ron.

Se quedo paralizada, había hecho un cambio radical, estaba muy sexy, además se notaba que había crecido y se le notaba los músculos  (se supone que también de Quiddith) por un momento se quedaron los dos mirándose él al principio se había quedado con la boca abierta pero al ver que hermione le estaba mirando cambio la miraba y riendo maliciosamente le dijo:

- Hola Sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger! Que tal?

Harry lo miro con asco y no lo pensó dos veces cogió el brazo de hermione que estaba a punto de pegar una bofetada al Malfoy, se adelanto y le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara.


	2. SORPRESAS

Holaaaa!!!!!!!! Siento si os he hecho esperar pero es que he pasado unos días fuera de casa y últimamente estoy con fiebre y mi madre no me deja conectar :'( joooo que mala que es la gente... Bueno, ahora si me dejáis voy a contestar los reviews, ok?

Akane Wakashimatzu: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado!!!! Si, Harry se ha puesto celoso, no es muy normal en él pero es que va a cambiar un poco :P. En este fic, se dará cuenta de lo que quiere y lo que no, sobre todo en el amor...Estoy contigo de que Draco es el mejor!!! Eso nunca hay que dudarlo :D. Feliz año!!!

Lora Chang: Gracias por dejarme review y darme tu opinión. Intentare escribir mejor todo, pero es que soy nueva en esto y...No me di cuenta de que era muy corto, pero para otra vez ya lo se.

Jack Dawson: Jeje...de amores voy bien, bien...si, en teoría habrá pelea pero...AAAAA eso solo lo se yo! XDDD!!!! Maldición de via lechuzas??? Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo...estas loco :P Gracias por dejarme review, besos.

GenPotter: Cada vez intentare ponerlo mas interesante, haber si lo consigo. Gracias por el review!

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Draco se levanto del suelo y se paso la mano por la nariz, vio que estaba sangrando!!!!! No se lo pensó dos veces y le devolvió el puñetazo pero Harry lo esquivo, entonces Malfoy lleno de rabia le dio otro que ni siquiera Harry pudo ver y le dio en toda la barriga. Hermione grito y cuando de Ron se iba a meter en la pelea, oye una voz:  

-       Queréis parar los dos??? Parecéis imbéciles!!!

- ¿¿GINNY?? – Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Dios mío que cambio que has hecho!!!Te has hecho algo???Aunque hayas `pasado la mitad de las vacaciones con Herm ella no me ha dicho nada...Herm tu lo sabias?

- Saber que?- Hermione estaba pendiente de cómo sangraba Malfoy, ya que era raro que no dijera nada

- Lo de Ginny, que esta muy canviada.

- Ron, no me he hecho nada

-      Claro que lo sabia, estuvimos casi todo el verano juntas y la convencí para que se cortara un popco la puntas y... estas muy guapa Ginny, todavía lo sigo diciendo que ese peinado te queda estupendo.

- Gracias, herminone

Ginny se giro para Harry y Draco y les dijo:

- Y vosotros dos, os parece normal pelear os?

- Tranquila weasley, yo ya me iba- le dijo Malfoy repasándola con la mirada- Pero, Potter, no te creas que esto acabara así- y le dirigió una mirada maliciosamente, que después acabo con una sonrisa mirando para Ginny- vaya par de chicas, Weasley esta guapa pero Granger esta de muerte- y la última mirada que dirigió antes de subir al tren fue para herminione.

- Ginny, Malfoy había insultado a Hermion- le dijo Harry

- Y eso es forma de arreglarlo? Pegando se de hostias?

- Ginny, le hubiera dado yo igualmente- dijo herminoe

- Y estoy de acuerdo, pero creéis que vale la pena? Os va a molestar todo el tiempo que estéis en Hogwarts. Ignorarlo, si cada vez que os insulte le vais a pegar, y si le pega hermione una hostia tampoco estaría mal, pero si le pegáis vosotros es como si le siguierais el juego.

- Ginny parece que lo estés defendiendo

- Harry no es verdad,  solo que parecéis ridículos y demostráis lo inmaduro que podéis llegar a ser- Ginny lo miro a los ojos y después fijo su mirada en el suelo y se marcho corriendo.

No me lo puedo creer- se dijo Harry- ahora Ginny defiende al Malfoy? Se pone de su parte? Y como es que ha cambiado tanto? Nunca pense que Ginny estuviera tan guapa- y la miro como subía al tren. 

- Harry, si te sirve de consuelo, si no le hubieras pegado tu, lo hubiera hecho yo.

- Gracias, Ron – pero me da que eso no le servia mucho...

En el tren casi no hablaron, Hermione estaba al lado de la ventana, al principio intento pensar en lo que había pasado antes de subir en el tren...Draco...se le había quedado mirando? Con esos ojos que parecían que te desnudaba con la mirada. Al principio Hermione noto que esa no era su mirada pero segundos después puso esa sonrisa maliciosa  y dijo esas palabras tan normales en él y se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado nada, no sabía ni porque se hacía ilusiones...esas palabras le dolían mucho y mas si las decía él. Hermione al ver que estaba poniendo caras confusiones y que total de esa manera lo único que ahora haría era liarse más liada de que lo estaba, así que de saco uno de sus libros preferidos y se puso a leer. Para ella era un libro especial, un libro sobre el viaje que había hecho en vacaciones a España, ya era como la cuarta vez que lo leía pero es que le encantaba, sobre todo las fotos que habían de Barcelona (jeje...J) Al rato también miraba por la ventana para ver el paisaje. 

Harry estaba sentado al lado de ella, haciendo ver que miraba el paisaje pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo cambiada que estaba su Hermion y la atracion que en ese momento sentia por ella pero que se iba pococ a poco cada vez que pensaba en como Ginny la había mirado, esa mirada que...que podía enamorarlo si lo hacía muy a menudo, pero cosa que él ignoraba de momento...

Ron estaba delante de los dos, los miraba estrañados, era muy raro que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran callados...no entendía el porque pero sabía que allí pasaba algo y que por mucho que se lo intentasen callar con el tiempo se los quitaria, más sabiendo que siempre lo hacía...Entonces penso en Hermione, estaba como nunca y lo había sorprendido mucho lo cambiada que estaba...

- Nunca me atrevere a decirselo- penso Ron- Nunca encontrare el momento de decirle que cuanto la quiero, y que por ella vivo el día y duermo la noche (si, ya lo se...un poco cursi...pero ahora con lo de intentar olvidar a persona...salen cosas que no tendria que salir) y que mi mundo es ella. Como se lo digo?

Lo hablaré con Harry y seguro que me ayudara, estoy completamente seguro...

Al final cuando ya iban llegando Ron decidió que ya era hora de romper la tensión que había:

- Oye Harry, Que tal si nos cambiamos? 

- Vale

- Oye Herm no mires, eh!

- Ron, tranquilo siempre lo hemos hecho así y creo que mi libro esta mas interesante...

- Si, claro, ahora disimula...pero es que en el fondo...- Harry la miro con esos ojos verdes...Él tenía ganas de quedar con Hermione a solas y decirle todo lo que sentía, más que siempre lo había hecho, siempre le contó todo lo que le pasaba y sus preocupaciones.

Hermione se puso roja, nunca le dijo algo así Harry pero al ver que se ponía roja se sumergió más aun en el sillín.

- Harry, de verdad, tranquilo...no os pienso mirar...además no se que problema hay hoy, si todo los años son iguales.

Harry y Ron se cambiaron, pero por los nervios que tenían los dos (supongo que por Hermione) se les caía todo lo que se quitaban y lo que se tenían que poner...mejor dicho...se habían vuelto más torpes.

Hermione que miraba de reojo, no podía parar de reír por dentro, parecía gracioso que los dos estuvieran nerviosos,  nunca había pasado.

Pero se fijo en una cosa que no había caído...Ron estaba de muerte sin la camiseta!!!! Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes??? Y después de cambiarse, el pelo se lo revolvió y se le quedo muy revuelto que lo hacía mucho más sexy.

Hermione se puso más roja y en ese instante le hubiese gustado que no estuviese Harry (cosa rara)...(Uy que mala pensada que es la chica...)jeje

Al final los Tres se cambiaron, Hermione lo tuvo fácil porque solo se tenía que poner el traje y la bufanda.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y todos se fueron al salón para que dieran la ceremonia para los  nuevos, después empezó la cena, antes pero Dumbledore presento al nuevo profesor pero que en este caso serian dos. Todos se sorprendieron eran George y Fred Weasley.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a Ron


	3. sin titulo

Holaaaaa!!!! K tal estáis???  Con ganas de matarme para que continúe? Jajajaja pero tranquilos que tarde o temprano tendría que seguir por que si no... Bueno las causas por no poder subir antes el capitulo es por que una me ido de colonias con el cole!!! ^^ Han estado GENIALES!!!!!!! ^^ Y la otra es por que el word no me funcionaba..*o* si, ya lo se...solo me pasa a mi.

Bueno, antes de todo contesto lo reviews aunque han sido pocos, me conformo porque mejor alguno que no ninguno, no? Besitos!!! (K)(K)(K)

**Lora Chang :** Wenas! Antes de todo gracias por el review. Espero que los gemelos sean divertidos...aunque en este capitulo no saldran...pero te prometo que el siguiente saldran, ok? Besitos!

**Jack**** Dawson: La verdad...estas como una cabra...Haber ya te he dicho que ese ya esta mas que olvidado, aunq para que decirte si creo k ya te has enterado de todo, no? Si, creo que todavía se llama Hector ^^. Sigue adivinando lo todo, eh?. Haber si me descubre con cual mas voy a salir... Ja veras que aran eso gemelillos jajajaja...pero sorry en este capitulo no sale, asi que te dejo con la intriga! Jajajaja!! K mala k soy...Gracias por el review. Ah! Dime que tengo que hacer para que me dejen reviews anonimos, ok?**

Besitos!

**CONFUCIONES **

- RON !!!!!!!!! No, nos lo contastes!

- Es que era una sorpresa- sonrió 

- Pero no estaban en la tienda de bromas?

- Si, Herm, lo que pasa es que Dumbledore necesitaba a un profesor para las defensas contra las artes oscuras y pensó en ellos y claro ellos se morían de ganas por volver a Hogwarts. Ya sabes...

- Ahora entiendo por que tu madre se paso todo el verano muy contenta con ellos y que no se enojaba con ellos si hacían alguna de sus bromas- dijo Harry que paso un mes con Sirius ( por si no lo he contado, Sirius ya era libre y ahora Harry vivía con el en su grandiosa casa) y el otro mes en casa de los Weasley, mientras Sirius se iba a pasar unas vacaciones con Remus.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron y algunos se pusieron de pie ya que los conocían por la tienda de broma. Ellos sonrieron con picardía y hicieron una reverencia. Después de la cena George y Fred se acercaron junto a ellos:

- Hola Harry, Hola Herm!- dijo George- Guau!!!!!!! Herm veo que las vacaciones con Ginny a España han ido muy bien, no? Estas muy Guapa!!!- dijo Fred. Ron le hecho una mirada de rabia.

- Jajaja Fred, no has cambiado nada. Bueno, oye, Felicidades a los dos!!!

- Eso, Enhorabuena!- dijo Harry 

Estuvieron en la sala común hablando sobre el verano. Harry, Ron, Fred, Gorge hablaron a Hermione lo bien que se lo pasaron en la casa, haciendo bromas a sus hermanos y a los vecinos y Hermione habló del viaje, visitándolo todo.

- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a dormir que mañana ya empieza las clases- dijo hermione con cara de sueño

- Más tarde iremos nosotros., Buenas noches- dijeron los de mas

- Buenas noches

Hermione cruzo la puerta y en el pasillo vio a Malfoy. Ella se quedó parada, no quería verlo pero al instante si que quería, pero sabía que no debía. Draco la vio y se acerco a ella.

- Hola Granger- 

- Buenas noches Malfoy- Dijo Hermione, sabía que tenía que ser dura con él y siguió caminando.

Pero Draco la cogió del brazo y la acerco junto a ella. Estaban muy cerca y ella podía notar  su aliento.

- Que quieres Malfoy?- intentando que su voz no se notara que temblaba. 

- De ti no quiero nada- repasando la mirada de todas sus curvas. Él la deseaba pero no se podía permitir el lujo de que se notara.

- Entonces deja me.

- Me tienes miedo Herm...digo Granger- mierda, había estado a punto de cagarla 

Ella lo miro fijamente- por un momento he notado que me llamaba por mi nombre - si, me ha llamado por mi nombre aunque lo haya rectificado, pero porque? 

- Te crees que te tengo miedo? – dijo aun más seria. Sin hacer caso de su comentario. Se moría de ganas de besarlo (y a kien no?)...esos ojos grises... 

- Me estás provocando?- le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No, yo solo te he hecho una pregunta, que después te lo quieres tomar de otra manera, aya tu.

Draco se quedó de piedra, no se imaginaba una contestación así, nunca se le había afrontado una chica de esa manera. Ellas o solían temblar o escapar corriendo. Pero ella...ella era diferente...y eso le gustaba...pero nunca podrían estar juntos...su padre...y él tendría que ser Mortifago...era su destino...a cambio de que él lo quisiera cambiar pero entonces se tendría que afrontar a su padre y a ...Voldemort.  

- Hermione yo...- quería contárselo y que ella lo entendiera- yo...- pero en ese momento Harry, Ron, Fred y George salían de la sala común. – Mierda - pensó Draco- ahora estos lo estropearán.

- Díos mío, ahora no- se dijo Hermione.  

Pero tuvieron la casualidad de una estatua los tapaba, mientras que ninguno de los dos se movieran, claro. Se miraron pero Hermione giro la vista, sabía que no tendría que estar allí. Y se aparto de él, tanto de que Harry la vio pero no dijo nada. Los de más tenían intenciones para subir a las habitaciones ya que estaban cansados, pero Harry no sé movió y dijo:

- Oye ir subiendo, ahora voy yo

- De acuerdo Harry- dijo Ron, se notaba que no había visto a Hermione detrás de la estatua.

Harry salió 

- Herm! Y corrió junto a ella- ¡Herm! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, en el pasillo? ¿y sola? De verdad, que muy listilla y todo eso, pero por el colegio corren unos tipos que no dejan de observar a chicas pensando mal... y más estando tú tan cambiada.*o*

–   ¡Ay, Harry! No seas así, que me sé cuidar perfectamente, además, no estaba sola, estaba con...

–   ¿Con?

–   ¡Oh! ¿He dicho con?- dijo ella sonrojada al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata- quiero decir, estaba con... con la estatua.

–    ¿Con la estatua?- repitió Harry incrédulo y con una media sonrisa

–      ¡NO! ¡Estaba conmigo, cara rajada!

–      ¡Que haces tu aquí?- Harry se quedo de piedra (por lo visto no se lo esperaba)

- ¿Tu que crees? Hablando con tu amiguita...

- Aléjate de ella- dijo Harry dejando a Draco a media frase.

- Oh! El Sr. Potter defiende a Granger...

- Ni se te ocurra volver a insultarla, me oistes?

- Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que teníamos que arreglar una cosilla- Dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

Harry que estaba en medio de los dos (no me preguntéis por Herm...supongo que estará mirando la escena con cara de preocupada), levanto una ceja y se lo quedo mirando extrañado. Draco se le acerco rápidamente y sin que él pudiera reaccionar le dio un puñetazo en la barriga. 

Harry cayo de rodillas y Hermione lo agarro, no por nada, si no por que este se le iba a tirar encima. Draco solo podía reír.

- Creo que ahora estamos empate Potter

- Largate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta

- Oooo...k miedo

- Malfoy vete!- Le dijo Hermione 

Draco les dio la espalda y se fue sonriendo. Sabía que esta vez había ganado.

- Déjame – le grito Harry lleno de rabia a Hermione 

Hermione lo soltó y miro a Harry. Este estaba de pie con las piernas temblorosas, cosa que hermione no supo distinguir si era por rabia o por que no aguantaba el dolor de la barriga.

- Te duele?

- Que hacías con él?

- Me lo encontré al salir de la sala...

- Te ha hecho algo? Te ha tocado? Empujado?- Y miro a Hermione con cara de buscar algún golpe o alguna cosa que estuviera fuera de su lugar ( No penséis mal)

- Harry, tranquilo, solo estuvimos hablando, además que haces tu aquí? Como sabías que me encontraba aquí?

- Al salir de la sala con los demás te vi...y encontré raro que estuvieses aquí sola...y también quería hablar contigo y ser sincero ya de una vez.

- Como? 

- Pues...resulta que...estoyenamoradodetiydeGinnyaunquedeGinnycreoquehasidoderepentecosaque-contigoyahaciatiempoqueestabacolado.

- QUEEEE??? Harry no te he entendido nada.

De repente se noto que le subían los colores...no quería volverlo a decir...ya le había costado bastante...

- Pues...que me he enamorado de dos personas, aunque con una ya hacía tiempo que me gustaba pero pensaba que solo era amistad y la otra pues creo que ha sido un flechazo.- dijo poniendo se rojo vivo

-  Harry yo eso no lo sabía, no se...puedo saber quien es quien? Por que se que una es Ginny. Harrry no me mires así por que os he visto las miraditas a la hora de cenar. 

- Ya, bueno...la otra es...esto...tu

- ¿? Ah! Harry no creo que sientas nada de amor por mi, bueno si, amor de amigo, pero...

- Hermione dime que no sientes nada por mi y no te molestare. 

- Harry yo...

- Dime, no pasa nada, de veras....

- Harry, mira, no lo podemos hablar mañana? Es que la verdad, me estoy muriendo de sueño y yo también estoy confusa...creo que no eres el único.

- Si, claro...pero estaré impaciente por saber...

- Si, si en cuanto ponga mis ideas claras ya te diré, ok?

- Vale...

En ese momento Harry abrazo a Hermione y esta no se lo penso dos veces y también lo abrazo.

- Oye quedamos como amigos, no?

- Claro Harry! O es que acaso lo dudabas?

- No...hombre...yo...

- Jeje...tranquilo, Bueno Buenas noches!

- Hasta mañana Herm

Y los dos " amigos" se fueron para su residencia...pero lo que nadie sabia es que unos ojos grises parecían que habían escuchado y visto todo...

                                               ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haber si os ha gustado...espero que si, bueno si habeis llegado hasta aquí creo que no os importara dejarme un review??? Verdad???? Porfi!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Joooooo es que así me animare....mas....

Bueno me podéis decir que tal va el capitulo y si alguien me quiere decir alguna parejita...yo lo tendré en cuenta, ok? 

Ah! Y para todas las fans de SIRIUS y REMUS tranquilas que también van a salir...incluso con problemas y con un par de chicas!!!

Venga Besos!

ESSY


	4. capitulo 4

Wenas!!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!! Haber si os gusta este nuevo cap, ok? Bueno espero que me lo digáis en los reviews, lo que os gusta y lo que no. Supongo que os preguntareis si en este capitulo saldrán los gemelos, no? Pues…no, pero prometo que en el otro si, ok?  Os puedo decir que sale una persona nueva...que nos sorprenderá mucho en los siguientes capítulos. Ah! 1 cosa...por quién no se haya dado cuenta, Hermione soy yo ^^

**CAROLINE DAWSON******

 Hermione abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama aunque el sueño la tentaba por quedarse un poco más pero sabía que se tenía que duchar y desayunar pronto ya que hoy era el primer día que las clases comenzaban. Además tenía que hablar con Caroline, ella siempre la escuchaba y había algo entre ellas que no sabía porque pero las juntaba mucho.

Pero antes de todo cogió su diario personal y se sentó en la ventana...todavía le quedaba tiempo para escribir.

Al cabo de diez minutos guardó bien guardado el diario y se metió en la ducha...esta vez se rizaría el pelo aunque lo tuviera lizo por la peluquería, no tenía ganas de estar con el secador  mágico( palabra nueva...así que sin comentarios...^^). Así que después de la ducha se puso la espuma y se lo dejó suelto para que se secara al aire.

- Hermione acaba de ducharte, quieres?

- Si, ahorita salgo, tranquila..... 

- Ok, gracias

Hermione se puso unos tejanos una camiseta un poco escotada de color rojo y la túnica por encima.

- Chicas bajo a desayunar, ok?

- Vale!!!

Al llegar al salón se encontró con un perro negro y grande, no sé lo penso dos veces, ya sabía quien era.

- Buenos días Hocicos! Que tal el verano? Oye como es que vas en forma canina? Ya eres Libre no? Además van diciendo por ahí de que Harry tiene un perro, muy lindo y muy simpático(como se entere Cary la que vas a liar) Ya me supuse que eras tu ^^ . Bueno, cuenta, Donde has dejado a Cary?

- Guau

- Siriu, con eso no me dices mucho...

El perro negro la miro con cara divertida pero al ver la mirada que ella le devolvió pensó que no era plan de jugar así que se transformo.

- Buenos días Hermione! Ya sabes que me gusta pasearme por la escuela transformado, además así voy conociendo las alumnas y bueno .ejem...

- Oh! Sirius!!! Otra vez intentando ligar en tu forma canina? Dios...

- Cary está en el salón con....- intentó cambiar de tema, ya que como siempre Hermione la pillaba, pero esta vez en vez de que le echará la bronca como él esperaba, ella se adelanto...

- Gracias Sirius- contesto mientras se iba corriendo hacia el salón y dejando a Sirius a medias. Este al ver que no habían moros en la costa se volvió a transformar. O_o ( este sirius...)

Hermione abrió la puerta del salón, la mayoría de gente estaba de pie conversando y hablando animadamente. Se fijo que unos ojos grises la miraban y clavo los suyos en esos ojos – Draco- pensó. Sin saber por que Hermione le sonrió, pero con una sonrisa diferente, más bien provocativa. Al ver que este no reaccionaba, al contrario se quedaba embobado se dirigió junto a Caroline donde la encontró hablando con Harry y Ron.

- Buenos días chicos! Oye Cary, puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro Hermione, es importante? – contesto sin darle importancia al tema...

-  RNTA- dijo Hermione rápidamente

Nada mas de acabar la ultima letra, Cary se levanto rápidamente de la silla, disculpo a Harry y a Ron, que estos todavía no habían entendido nada:

- Bueno, esto, chicos, tengo que hacer una cosa importante. Nos vemos luego.

Sin decir nada mas, cogió por el brazo a Hermione y se la llevo fuera del salón. Sabía perfectamente que quería decir RNTA (rápidamente necesito tu ayuda)

((((Caroline apareció el año pasado en Howargs con la escusa de que era una profesora nueva. Tiene un año más que Hermione y los de más,  pero en realidad Caroline era la prima de Hermione cosa que ella todavía no lo sabe.  Las dos se hicieron muy buenas amigas y se llevaba muy bien con los chicos. Fue donde conoció a Sirius y más o menos tuvieron un flechazo entre ellos pero ninguno de los dos ha dado ningún paso, aunque de "broma" todos dicen que están saliendo y parece que a ellos eso no les molesta.)))) Porque será? ^^

Cruzaron los pasillos, hasta llegar en el jardín...

- Herm que ocurre?

- No es nada importante...pero es que...por cierto...¿Dónde te metistes ayer? Te estuve buscando pero hija, fue imposible. Te perdistes la ceremonia?

- No, yo esto...es que vine con Sirius pero con los polvos y eso...- Dijo poniendo se roja- Pero bueno, no me cambies de tema...¿Qué pasa?

- Uy, creo que me tienes que contar cosas...- al ver la sonrisa que se ilumino en su cara, volvió con el tema- Bueno, es que hay un chico que...

- ¿¿¿¿Queeee???? ¿¿¿UN CHICO??? ¿¿¿Quién???? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Te gusta? ¿Habéis hablado? ¿ Y que tal es en la cama?

- CARY!!!!!

- Perdona, quería decir que tal es físicamente...jeje Pero contesta!!!!!! ¿Quién es? ¿De que casa es?

- ¿Si te lo digo prometes no decir nada, ni dar comentarios cuando estemos con Harry y Ron? ¿Y tampoco enfadarte por quién es?

- Si tranquila pero ¿Enfadarme? Me estas asustando, ¿Quién es? 

- Bueno...esto es....Draco Malfoy....- Hermione intento no mirarla, pero se sorprendió ver a Caroline sonriendo-  ¿ Y esa sonrisa? ¿ No me hechas bronca? 

- Eso es lo ultimo que haría, ya sabía más o menos que sentías algo por él, y no me pongas esa cara, además no eres tu quién lo elige, si no el corazón...Solo te digo que vayas con cuidado, ya sabes los rumores que hay de él, puede ser un mortifago. Pero, cuenta, ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Eres correspondida?

- No lo se...le he pillado alguna mirada que me hace pero ya esta...además, lo que mas me aterroriza es que es posible que también me guste Harry y hay veces que Ron...no se, tengo un lío en la cabeza...

- Dios, Herm, Harry y Ron...Ya hablare con ellos, haber si les puedo sacar alguna cosa...Oye ya casi es la hora para ir a clase, será mejor que fueras para clase.

- Gracias Cary no se que haría sin ti.

- No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí. Tranquila mi niña

Las dos se abrazaron y Caroline le acompaño a la primera clase...

                               **************              FIN DEL NUEVO CAP*************

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews,   Reviews,  Reviews,   Reviews,  Reviews,   Reviews

                                                               Xfa, Xfa, Xfa, Xfa, Xfa, etc...

                                                                                                                                             ESSY

LEED ESTOS FICS:

De mi amigo Jack Dawson

5º curso en Hogwarts

el dolor de cada noche de luna llena

soledad d luna llena

de mi amigo C.J:


End file.
